


Have a Great Day at Junes

by scatter



Series: Do It Where You Can [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke insists on having a conversation while Souji's in the middle of something, and Souji decides to just keep going without his knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Great Day at Junes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji masturbates in a semi-public place._

Yosuke was helping a customer when Souji stumbled across him and he watched the exchange with interest. A person had to be pretty good with people in order to do this job and despite the way he managed to put his foot in his mouth with frustrating frequency, Yosuke managed surprisingly well. Souji wasn't surprised to see the man left looking happy. Yosuke turned back to stocking shelves.

Souji took a moment to check him out without being noticed, eyeing him from top to bottom, pausing at the skin exposed by his neckline and particularly enjoying the sight of his hands. Done, he snuck up and brushed his fingertips against the nape of Yosuke's neck, grinning when Yosuke jumped and dropped the box he'd been holding.

"What the—ah, hey, partner." He gave Souji a good-natured shove. "What are you doing here?"

"Just browsing." Souji picked and shelved the box, straightening out the other few that had been knocked askew when Yosuke jolted.

"You've gotta be bored. Don't suppose you want to put on an apron and help me out, huh?"

Souji hated to disappoint the hopeful expression on his face. "Not today. I've—"

"No, wait, I remember, you work later." Yosuke waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"Sorry," Souji said. "If it makes you feel better, you look better in the apron than I do."

Yosuke shoved him again. "Yeah, that helps."

"Sorry," Souji repeated. He pulled on the apron string as he walked away, holding it until wouldn't stretch any farther and smiling at the way Yosuke huffed and worked to retie the bow.

He'd meant to go to the grocery section and maybe see if there was anything that caught his eye. Otherwise it would just be a quick meal of ramen that night. Instead, he headed towards the restroom, a half-formed idea of catching some time alone taking shape in his mind. He hadn't been lying when he told Yosuke he looked good in the apron.

The restroom was empty when he walked in and he made his way to the furthest stall. It wasn't his first choice to do it in a public place but it was better than walking home with thoughts of Yosuke getting him worked up and having to deal with it while Dojima and Nanako were in the house. Just thinking of the awkward conversation that would ensue if Dojima caught him made him squirm. Despite his less than stellar location, though, it'd been so long since he'd indulged himself, what with jobs and school work and the TV world, that he decided it couldn't hurt to give himself a quick moment of pleasure.

He rolled his head back and concentrated on the image of Yosuke in his apron, imaging his hands behind his back, tied up with the string. Souji'd be behind him with his hand under the apron, not allowing either of them the satisfaction of getting his hand into his pants just yet, and they'd be…well, they'd be this same restroom, close together in a stall with Yosuke worried about them getting caught.

The door swung open and someone entered. Souji worked the detail into his fantasy; Yosuke would tense and hiss about how dangerous this was, and Souji would increase the pressure in an effort to get Yosuke to crack and make a noise.

"Souji?"

He jumped. For one heart-pounding second he thought he'd been caught, but a glance back showed the stall door still closed and he didn't see anyone peering through the cracks. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was sure he hadn't imagined whose voice that was. "Yosuke? How'd you know I was in here?"

"Your shoes," and he could hear the smile in Yosuke's voice over that bit of information. Souji looked down and wiggled his feet, unsure of what defining feature had set him apart from the dozens of other people with practical footwear. "You have stitching on them," Yosuke clarified.

"Oh." He guessed he did. Still, it was awkward to be talking through the walls like this, especially when he'd been in mid-stroke when Yosuke'd said his name. No chance of tucking himself away and pretending this hadn't happened, though, not when he was as hard as he was. "What are you doing in here?"

He almost took that back – it was a restroom, after all, there were only so many things he could do in it – but Yosuke's answer surprised him. "Taking break."

"Wouldn't the food court be better?" What to do… He looked at the door again and gave himself a hesitant stroke as he thought. Knowing Yosuke was right there, it felt much better than it had a moment ago.

"Wanted to find you first."

"Ah." He wanted to shift his feet and adjust his stance but kept them still, unsure if Yosuke was still looking at them. "Well, I can meet you somewhere."

"Nah, I've only got like ten minutes. I'll chill in here."

Oh, come on. Souji frowned at the door and wondered if Yosuke was messing with him before directing his frown down at his cock, still standing at attention and aching to be relieved. He'd been counting on Yosuke to step out for a moment so he could just take care of this, but there was no way he could ask straight out.

He'd just do it, he decided. He could manage; he was good at being quiet. All he had to do was jerk off in a Junes restroom with Yosuke loitering two feet away.

A rush of excitement went through him.

He went slowly to keep from making the wet smacking sounds of skin against skin and from the first movement he knew this was going to be good. All his nerves were on fire and his cock twitched at every touch, no matter how small. "Well, if that's fine with you. A restroom's not the first place I'd choose, though."

"It'll be fine. I locked the door."

Souji's hand faltered and he couldn't keep the odd tone out of his voice when he said, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Don’t want anyone wandering in and using the stalls while I'm trying to relax."

"Understandable." Souji was proud of how quickly he managed to steady his voice.

"Hey, partner," and Yosuke said this right as Souji's fingers were running across the underside of his head. The combination made his foot squeak against the floor despite his best efforts to keep it still, and he bit his lip. Of all the times for Yosuke to call him that, now was…well, now was a good time, actually. "You've stuck your head in your TV during the Midnight Channel, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, we should try doing it at the same time. You know, me at my house and you at yours, and see if we can see each other."

"Hmmm." He tried to make his hum of pleasure sound thoughtful. "Can't we just talk on the phone?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." He could hear Yosuke moving around, running taps for no reason and messing with the paper towel dispenser. "But don't you think it'd be cool?"

"Yeah." He twisted his wrist and let some of his enthusiasm enter his voice. "Sure. We'll try it the next time it rains."

There was a thud against the door that made Souji jump and look over his shoulder. Glancing down, he saw Yosuke's heels – he must have been leaning against the door. Souji's heart thudded at the reality of how close they were, of what he was doing with Yosuke unaware. Confident his feet were no longer being watched, he stepped back until he could feel the cool plastic against his back. Less than an inch separated his body from Yosuke's.

"I thought about asking one of the girls too but they'd just freak out and think I was being a pervert, you know? Chie's still not over me calling her a couple of times to tell her some jokes."

Souji thought he could feel the vibrations of Yosuke's voice through the door, but even focused on that he vaguely remembered Chie mentioning that once when they had tried to keep Kanji from being kidnapped. "Those dirty ones?"

"They were funny." Yosuke scuffed his shoe against the floor. "I should have told them to you instead."

Souji imagined waking up in the middle of night to hear Yosuke saying something dirty into the phone. It was becoming hard to keep calm; his slow pace was driving him insane and his hand shook as he smeared pre-come over his length. It took him a moment to make sure his voice wasn't going to shake. "Yeah, that probably would have worked out better."

"There was this really good one about this woman who goes to a doctor and…"

Souji wasn't really listening to the joke but the way Yosuke told it to him – skipping over details and going back to fill in the gaps, his amusement and interest in the subject making him talk too quickly so that he tripped over a word here and there. In the end, Souji came to the way Yosuke laughed at the end, his voice a mixture of embarrassment, excitement, and arousal. Souji let out a quick, uneasy chuckle but had to shove a hand in his mouth and bite down to keep from moaning, convinced that Yosuke would say something about the way he ground back against the door.

"Funny, right?"

Souji had no idea what the punch line had been, but he made a sound of agreement anyway. If it sounded too sated and tired, Yosuke didn't notice.

There was a hard knocking at restroom door. Souji was too exhausted and caught up in the hazy aftermath of his climax to jump. "Why is this door locked? Who's in here?"

"Aw, crap." The door shook as Yosuke pushed himself away from it. "I'll take care of this."

Souji allowed himself a few seconds to enjoy his afterglow before pulling himself together. He cleaned up with the cheap, bought-in-bulk toilet paper the stall contained and wished he had something softer when it scratched him. Yosuke's apron would have been nice, but he doubted asking his friend for it would have been a good idea. He flushed his dirty tissues down the drain and rubbed his hands hard as he washed them, splashing his face and trying to look like he hadn't just done what he'd done. A look in the mirror showed he was all right, face less flushed than he would have thought and a quick hand through his hair fixed where it stood up in the back.

At the door, Yosuke was arguing with someone.

"Hanamura-kun, if you want to relax then go to the employee lounge. Is someone in there with you?" The employee sounded scandalized and stood on his toes to peer over Yosuke's shoulder.

"It's fine. He's a friend."

"Sorry for the trouble. I was just leaving." Souji smiled politely as he dried his hands, doing his best to look apologetic, and the man sputtered.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again."

"I wish I had that kind of charm," Yosuke said, watching the employee leave. "What took you so long anyway?"

"Well, you made it a little hard, standing right there and talking to me." Souji couldn't look at Yosuke's face, a rush of guilt and shame coming to replace the pleasure and adrenaline rush. Who was he to take advantage of his friend's ignorance like that? His fingers shook a little as he occupied himself by playing with Yosuke's apron strings. "Come on, you've got a few more minutes, right? I'll get you something to eat, my treat."


End file.
